The Lost Scouts
by SilverMoonFlames
Summary: In a dimension where there's a new kind of scout,the Lost Scouts,two girls with completely different outlooks on life must band together to save things precious to them,but with two weeks and little to work with,who will defeat the newest SuperVillain?


**Yay! Hope you like it! Yeah its kinda slow in this chapter but it gets btr promises!**

**Okay,this thing is chock-full of Japanese names that all mean something related to the character,so so no one just lazily skips past the thirty-letter names,(lol jk) here's their meanings:**

**Zetsumei- End of life,death  
****Tsuki Kisu- Moon Kiss  
Yotaru Enma- To live a wicked life;Devil,ruler of Hades  
****Suta-Saihatsunon- Star of No Return  
****To'tal(pronounced to-TAL)- hundred year war created by Yotaru Enma****  
Everything else: made up.**

Her long black tail flicked in the wind.

Another girl opposite her nodded her head,purple-pink hair falling over her shifting eyes.

"Ready,Tsuki-san?" she asked,one of her irises yellowing slightly,not exactly eagerly anticipating their hunt.

The girl's tall,black ears twitched,turning briefly to her companion."Don't call me that. We're on a mission. It's_ Infinity._"

Zetsumei nodded again,gaze casually turning to the view below them,just beyond the edge of the building they were standing on."Right,sorry. But Yotaru is still out there. We have to find her before she executes the plan."

Kisu's own silver eyes glared holes into Zetsumei."You think I don't know that?" she said coldly."She does have my little sister,you know. I kinda have a heart. I'm just as human as you are."

Zetsumei gave a little scoff and let the sarcasm go. She learned to ignore Kisu's new temper. She just wasn't the same since she lost her sister. _Human? Funny,Kisu. I have mood-changing eyes and a split personality. You're part cat and have the features of a vampire. We both have telepathic powers and fight to protect the galaxy as Dark Sailor Scouts,or as the inner planets like to call us,the Lost Rebel Stars. Oh yeah. Human. About as human as a cell phone._

"Let's just go," Kisu said finally and leapt to the ledge,using her crafty hands to pivot around and sumersault out of view.

Zetsumei sighed at Kisu's habit of showing off and also plummeted off the twenty story building.

Kisu's black,uneven,blue-tinted hair swung around her face as she dove and flipped through the nippy mid-night air. Her black bow was forced against her chest,as was her equally dark skirt. She easily maneuvered her feet,which were encased in short black boots. Only a pair of long,black gloves occupied her arms,which had no fingers,only a piece of material between her index and middle fingers. She was Sailor Infinity.

Zetsumei had a purple bow that was tossed against her torso as she followed Kisu down the building. Her skirt was the same color,flapping wildly against her thigh. She wore the same kind of boots,only they were purple and had black trim. She was Sailor Amethyst.

There were quite a few differences between the Inner Planet Sailor Scouts(Inny's as Kisu called them) and the Dark Scouts(Kisu actually preferred their dub,the Lost Scouts). For one,there were only 3 known Rebels. Another,they wielded strange powers,more so than the Inny's and even the Outy's(Kisu's dub for the last Scout classification). They also worked alone on missions. Kisu and Zetsumei were exceptions,since they had both loads in common and none at all. And,of course,charisma. The Inny and Lost Scouts got along fairly well when necessary,but the Outer Scouts seemed to loath the Lost,not that Kisu ever did much to change that. But the main difference was the black crescents that were on their foreheads that turned silver when danger was near. None of the other scouts,Inny or Outy,had those.

Kisu reached out and grabbed a pole protruding from the building and swung around it swiftly,landing on the cold metal in a tight crouch. Zetsumei,who was the better of the two at telekinesis, easily caught herself in a handful of air and seemingly floated near her friend. To Zetsumei,they were friends. Ask Kisu and she'd say they were allies.

"Ha. Now what are you going to do?" Zetsumei mocked playfully,knowing Kisu couldn't fall the rest of the way to the ground.

Kisu didn't answer but close her eyes. Zetsumei habitually closed hers too,since they couldn't use telpathy with their eyes open. This was telepathy,but the telekinesis part was focusing chakra to their eyes and seeing through their eyelids,enabling them to silently talk and safely walk.

.:What is it?:. Zetsumei asked mentally.

.:Cover me. We've already acted too suspiciously,but I need to fly with you;it's faster:.

Zetsumei understood and brought her left arm up to eye level,her black-stringed glove visible. On the underside of her arm was a black tube that extended from her wrist to her elbow. She gently held an end of it and pulled,revealing an incredible color-shifting cloak,draping it around her and Kisu. It was size-adjustabe,able to conceal whole armies. Her invisibility cloak.

Kisu opened her mouth slightly and slid her vampire-like fangs into place,bringing her thumb up and piercing it with her sharp teeth,then pressing it professionally to her black crescent. It glowed faint red through the blood curtain,then turned dull again.

Safe under the cloak,a set of wings burst from her back,bright silver and fair-sized.

"You know,you probably have a secret power,too. All you have to do is press blood to your crescent," Kisu told Zetsumei with a slightly less bored voice,straightening and stretching her wings.

"I've told you I don't know how many times,I'm hemophobic! I can barely be a Scout,with all the dying and fighting."

"I thought you loved that kind of stuff." Kisu pumped her wings once and shot into the air,making their cloak automatically expand.f

"I do,but it's the blood I hate,which is why I'm not going to see if I have a 'secret' power," she replied,mentally circulating the air beneath her,making her rise to Kisu,who was enjoying the occasional rush of wind with the beat of her wings.

.:Suit yourself,but it could come in handy one day:. Kisu taunted and flew ahead,Zetsumei floating beside her,using her friend's pre-circulated wind to propel herself,hands tucked in and elbows out. Her legs simply slipped along for the ride.

They rose above the blaring citytops and past the clouds,until only the moon was shining above them.

.:We're going to the MoonPalace?:. Kisu asked bitterly. Zetsumei's left eye flashed yellow in annoyance.

.:Yes,we have to. Queen Serenity's orders were clear:.

Kisu scoffed and shot straight up,propelled by magic. Zetsumei sighed and did the same.

After a few minutes of soaring,Zetsumei stopped them.

.:Oxygen:.

.:Fine:. Kisu obeyed Zetsumei's instruction and swarmed a dense cloud of air around her face,holding it in place telekenetically.

Zetsumei had it done seconds sooner and was routinely breaking away from the last layer of Earth's atmosphere. Kisu silently prayed her oxygen bubble would hold for the half-hour flight. She knew Zetsumei's would,but she wasn't as good or experienced as Zetsumei was with telekinesis.

Thirty minutes later they were entering the moon's thin atmosphere.

"Um...Zetsumei?" Kisu said as they landed on its powdery surface.

"Shouldn't you be calling me Amethyst?" Zetsumei quoted sarcastically,pulling the cloak back into her glove with a flick of the wrist.

Suddenly Kisu's wings folded and disapparated;her temporary vampire wings only stayed as long as positive,consistent thoughts occupied her mind. She clutched her head lightly,as too much telekinesis drained her and gave her headaches. Zetsumei was also unable to draw anymore energy for the telekinesis needed for flight,so both girls were now grounded,at least until one of them regained enough energy.

Kisu ignored her and walked past. Zetsumei smiled and followed a few feet behind,almost wanting to further explore the touchy subject,but silencing herself,knowing upsetting Kisu could disturb her concentration,and make her lose her grip on her oxygen bubble. It wasn't a secret that she wasn't very good at telekinesis.

"Look at it this way. Infinity is way more intimidating than 'Amethyst.' I'm not about to go around calling you 'Amethyst-san.'" Kisu explained dryly,walking casually as a dark silhouette started making its way out of the horizon. The two recognized it immediately as the MoonPalace. Queen Serenity's Palace. Kisu briefly remembered a promise she had made to her sister a few months ago...before the incident...

_"Sis,what's that?" her younger sister had asked,pointing at the large building before them. They were flying at nearly 300 mph,a comfortable speed for her in space._

_Being so young,her sister was very unstable with telepathy so Kisu provided her oxygen bubble. This,of course,was extremely hard for her,but the joy her sister gave her strengthened her._

_"The MoonPalace. Queen Serenity lives there. We're going there for our first mission. She said it would be fairly dangerous,but I couldn't leave you home,at Earth. It's my job to protect you,but I can't do that without seeing you,now can I?" Kisu answered,flapping her massively powerful wings while holding her sister tight._

_"The MoonPalace...sounds romantic," she answered back._

_Kisu laughed."Oh,Sabella,you're 7. Romance should be the last thing on your mind."_

_Sabella sniffed and looked up at her sister."Not romance,roman_tic._ It's so big and pretty...I wish I lived there."_

_"Mm...yes..."_

_"What?"_

_" Yeah...okay. You can have your own palace. Sabella's MoonDomain. How about that?" Kisu smiled seriously down at her sister._

_"You can't just make your own palace on the moon!...Can you?"_

Kisu bit back angry tears. Her sister...that had been just minutes before they were sent on the mission that had taken her sister away...Sabella was her responsibility. Had been for nearly two years. They were orphans,and Kisu had turned 15 not too long ago. Sabella was 7. They both found out they were Scouts just 10 months before. Sabella had been absolutely thrilled that she was Sailor Shadow,and her big sister was Sailor Infinity. They had gone together on a few missions,but the one time before that Kisu had been to the MoonPalace was to recieve their 'big mission'.

_"Your biggest mission yet. Find and destroy Yotaru Enma. You know her," Queen Serenity ordered._

_"Of course,Serenity-sama. She caused the To'tal," said a girl that had also showed up. She had purple hair and eyes that mysteriously changed color._

_"Ah,you're refering to the hundred year war. Yes,she was the cause of thousands of deaths,but I have reason to believe she is working on a deadly way to harness life energy. Destroying it would mean saving the human race as we know it. It is imperative we stop her before she develops it,or it could lead to many other dooms," Queen Serenity turned suddenly,cape dancing,and just left the room._

_-_

_"Sabella,no!" Kisu screamed as her navy blue-clad sister tore towards her._

_Hours into the battle and they had almost had a casualty. Even three to one and they were still losing._

_Zetsumei,who Kisu had found out was the purple-haired girl from earlier,had injured her arm and was bruised from top to bottom. She stood several yards behind them in a painful crouch. Her last attack was close to useless._

_Yotaru,who was a good 7 feet tall,was clad in red and black. Long black hair and blood red clothes were mockingly visible even from her mild distance from them. _

_Yotaru was racing towards Kisu now,cackling for the final blow,as the last one had nearly killed her._

_"Sabella!" Kisu cried again,but was planted to the ground. She had a slit-up fractured leg and was bleeding internally. Only her sister seemed well enough to move. Kisu cursed that fact as her sister lunged before her,cross-striking Yotaru as she did so._

_"SABELLA!" Zetsumei and Kisu screamed as Yotaru straightened and Sabella was thrust to the ground in a burst of liquid red. Kisu forgot her leg and stumbled over to her sister,who was lying sideways on the ground. She carefully gathered her into her arms,a different pain tearing at her heart. _Stupid,_she had cursed herself over and over._

_Suddenly Sabella started disapparating. Kisu swiped into the air in frustration,jerking towards Yotaru,who was laughing ominously. _

_"Give her back!" she yelled,wobbling to her aching feet._

_Yotaru had an amused look on her face as a small child appeared in her arms. She glanced down at her,then back to Kisu._

_"Hm,I don't think I will," she answered as a glow promptly emanated from Sabella,making her wail in pain._

_"Let her go!!" Kisu begged menacingly._

_"Yes," Yotaru went on,ignoring the child's pain."She has more energy than I would have ever thought of a Scout. Such an energy...just the right amount for the making of my Sweep Portal..."_

_Kisu moved her injured leg and collapsed,angry,frustrated tears swelling her eyes."Sabella!"_

_Yotaru stopped the energy flow and Sabella stopped screaming,but her breathing was critical. Kisu angrily tossed a wave of deadly chakra at Yotaru,but,her telekinesis being so weak,it disapparated before it reached Yotaru._

_Yotaru cackled wickedly,rising a few feet into the air."Such pitiful excuses for scouts. I think I shall keep this one,though. She will complete my __Portal and I will be able to harness as much energy as I want from you mortals! In 5 months' time I'll have every human on Earth in the palm of my hand!" she cried triumphantly,turning and flying away. Kisu and Zetsumei both sent another charge of energy at her,but it didn't reach,draining them both and leaving them unconscious._

That had been four months ago,though it would be five in a couple weeks.

_Then it'll be too late..._Kisu thought bitterly.

Kisu suddenly bent over,wings breaking from her back and pumping her into the air. Her positive,consistent thought was her sister and her sister only. Zetsumei immediately followed by air,motivation recovering her energy.

They were within Palace grounds in minutes.

"Halt!" said a voice.

Kisu stopped only because she recognized it as Queen Serenity's.

"Sailor Infinity,Sailor Amethyst. I'm surprised you came in such good time. Oh well." She was now visible before the Palace doors. Kisu folded her wings,plopping down by Zetsumei and walking up to Queen Serenity as she spoke.

"We don't have time to waste,so I'll make this short and simple. Yotaru's plan is to harness massive amounts of energy using a Sweep Portal powered by the essence of humans;their lives itselves. I have a secret spy under Yotaru's service,and from him I have concluded it will be powerful enough to execute in two weeks. I am choosing you two to work this mission for your skill and personal affairs,although you may contact the other Scouts if you must. You have ten days before Sailor Shadow is unreachable. After that,whether or not you succeed in retrieving her,_Tsuki-san,_you must use the remaining time in overthrowing the Portal. If you fail...the human race will be lost. I am counting on you two to retrieve my Scout and defeat Yotaru once and for all. Understood?"

Kisu and Zetsumei nodded obediantly. _Ten days..._Kisu clenched her teeth.

"Good. She is located on a distant planet dubbed the suta-Saihatsunon. The Star of No Return. Several light-years from here;days by teleportation. Do not fail me."

The two Scouts nodded,taking a step back from Serenity. They took that as their que.

"Infinity Star Power!" Kisu cried,bringing her hands up into her star sign. Her crescent started glowing.

"Amethyst Star Power!" Zetsumei followed,locking arms with Kisu so they faced opposite directions side-by-side. Her crescent also glowed as her fingers intertwined in her sign.

"Teleport!" they both ordered,sending colors intertwining into the black sky,Kisu's silver and Zetsumei's purple.

Their hair and outfits were blown upwards as an oxygen bubble surrounded them and they started fading into oblivion.

"Suta-Saihatsunon!" Kisu instructed the mysterious Moon forces before they disappeared from Queen Serenity's view,who's own hands were clutched together in a silent prayer.

"Finite-san...Ame-san" she whispered,opening her glassy eyes to the sky.

-

_Sabella-chan...My Bella-ko..._Kisu's thoughts almost interrupted her concentration._"When I grow up I'm gonna be as strong as you,Sailor Infinity!" Sabella had marveled one day after being saved by her older sister,specifically by one of Yotaru's minions._

Kisu Etara was Sailor Infinity,protector of free will and personal beliefs. Whose life mission was to protect her younger sister,as the two were orphans.

Zetsumei Mazaki was Sailor Amethyst,protector of hearts and rights,justice and dreams. Whose life mission was to find a common peace within the world.

Sabella Etara was Sailor Shadow,protector of all things unique and different. Whose life mission was to live up to her sister.

And they were the Lost Rebel Scouts.

* * *

**Yeah,I think I'll ruin the dramatic ending with a review request! lol id wholly appreciate any advice comments or flames plz lol**


End file.
